Till the end
by blckwaterforeve
Summary: leahs feelings for jacob are changing are they for the good or will she just end up hurt again? jakes as usual his confused self
1. Chapter 1

**Really hope yall find it worthy to put on here:D PLEASE REVIEW :D even if u think it's the worst thing ever please review:D**

Leah pov.

I saw him sitting their sleeping I had an urge I wanted to go over there and close his open mouth but he looked so angelic sleeping …. Whoa! What the hell? Where did that come from? I cannot be thinking about my alpha like that….. I heard Seth come in the front door.

"hey." He said "Jacob fell asleep on our couch again?"

"always." I answered. Mine and Jakes relationship had started going so much better after he broke away from Sam's pack and made his own. Jake actually tried to understand me which believe me is hard. I hardly open up to people usually people sum me up to one word

BITCH

And I was surprisingly okay with it….

"Why you staring at him?" Seth asked me

"I'm not! What are you talking about?"

"Your denying it just makes it more obvious"

I got up and across the room Jacob moved. "Shut up Seth."

"Or what." He asked. Goodness he really had some balls today didn't he today?

I got up in his face and he shoved me and I fell on top of Jacob. Great just great exactly what I needed.

"Leah?" Jake asked sounding confused. "Why are you sitting in my lap?"

"I ...uhh…well….Seth kinda shoved me and I fell on your lap…. I I'm sorry "I stuttered like an idiot I realized I was still sitting in his lap so I jumped up except I fell right back.

"Don't move you're really comfy"

"Do I look like a couch to you?" I asked

"Nope you're more comfy"

I blushed under his arm

"You guys should take that somewhere else before mom comes home." Goodness Seth could make the simplest things sound so ….. Perverted


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy peoples so , so far my story has been well not like I planned but know I have a written "plan " so I hope you like it please review:D even if its horrible:D PLEASE:D**

I was waiting outside for jake. It was finally my senior year :D I checked my phone it was already 3:45.

Then I heard the rabbit with jake in the drivers seat. Unfortunately jake was my only ride to and from school since my car had not been supporting me since Christmas when jake tried to attach a new stereo system. He pulled to a stop in front of me.

"took you long enough."

"do you wanna ride or not."

I sighed and hopped in.

Usually we ride in silence but today jake looked kinda pissed so I gathered all the guts I had and made myself ask.

"are you okay?"

"'Did Caleb ask you out?"

I was shocked how did he know? But then I remembered I had Embry for that class… Bastard … I would get him later.

"uhmm yea." "why?"

"what did you say?" he asked

"I said I would think about it." I shrugged like it was no big deal. I saw him grip the steering wheel tighter.

JACOBS POV:D

My knuckles turned white as I gripped the wheel. What was her problem? She didn't even know the guy!

"Jake are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"yea." I felt like it was time for a topic change." How was patrol?" I asked.

"pretty good, seth keeps thinking he hears something but you know how he is."

Then it was silence for pretty much the whole ride and even though I didn't want to my mind kept going back to Caleb.

"Hey jake …" leah said

"hmm."I answerd "Can we not go home?" she asked

LEAHS POV

"why?" he asked? i regretted asking as soon as he answered

"i just dont fell like it..." i said but i honestly just wanted to say because i love just sitting there with you and not have to say anything but youll still know how i feel.

"Sorry leah after i drop you off i have to go see Renesmee."

"oh... thats cool"i said trying not to sound upset.

Jake dropped me off at home and left immediatley after... Guess nessie couldnt wait awhile... since i had nothing to do for the rest of the day i decided to just go around by myself who needed jacob right? i did i sighed. there has to be something to do in this ghost town.i walked around town but then decided to go to the beach watching the sunset always helped me calm down. I sat down digging my feet into the cool sand and sat there watching the sunset. After a while i felt someone coming up behind me when i felt somone come up behind me. i looked up and saw jacob standing there.

"hey." he said

"hi... what are you doing here nessie let you go?"i fake gasped at the last part of my sentence.

"har har.. can i sit with you?"

"are you commanding me or asking me?"i asked.

"haha making jokes today are we?" he said and sat beside me. i shrugged my shoulders jake and i said nothing we just sat thier looking at the sunset. A little while later i rested my head on his shoulder and i don't know when but i had fallen asleep:D

**hows that chapter guys:D**

**so this is dedicated to my "guru" lol OoOmerry-had-a-little-lambOoO you guys should read her stories to they are BEAST:D**


	3. Chapter 3

Jacobs pov:D

Leah had fallen asleep on my shoulder and surprisingly I was okay with that she felt good there like she belonged. Whoa! What was I thinking? Leah would kill me if she ever found out what I was thinking. I leaned back in the sand and leahs head went straight to my chest and her knees curled up and she placed her folded legs on top of my legs. Wow someone was comfortable and honestly I was to. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME?! Change of topic… something smelled really good like strawberrys and flowers. What was that? Oh wait that was leah too. I wonder what she told Noah? I hope she said No.

_Buzz buzzbuzzzzzzz "it's the callll of the devillll and you betterrrr answerrrr"_

What the hell? Oh wait that was leahs phone. I guess that was the ringtone she assigned her mom. I wonder what she assigned me. I got the phone out of her back pocket and turned red.

"hello?" I answered

"Jacob is that you?" sue said

"yea.. leahs with me but she kinda fell asleep."

"oh thank goodness." She sounded relieved. "just go ahead and let her sleep at your house. She should have a extra pair of clothes in the car…. You guys stay at your house and Jacob I trust you don't break that trust." I understood what she meant and I felt myself blush.

"Don't worry sue I know my limits."

"okay you guys take care okay."

"okay bye" I hung up the phone. I shrugged leah a little bit "Hey lee come on lets go home_._" I whispered "10 more minutes " she mumbled and held me tighter. Somehow I managed to pick her up without waking her up. She dropped her head toward my stomach as I put her in the passenger seat and buckled her in. When we were almost home leah started mumbling in her seat "no…please…don't go…"

When we got home I went over to her side and picked her up bridal style she looked really pretty when the moon hit her face. I took her into my roomand put her on the bed. I was going to sleep on the couch. When I put leah on my bed and tried to leave leah gripped my hand and she had a TIGHT hold. "lee let me go."

"jakeee" she moaned.

I didn't know exactly what to do so I just lay beside her. She immediately put her head on my chest. I realized she was still holding my hand so I thought what the heck? And held her hand back. "noah.." she mumbled in her sleep. I went rigid. What was she dreaming about? Thinking about that I fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

Leahs pov :D

I was dreaming…:D

Jacob and renesmee were kissing. For some reason I was crying. Noah was trying to hug me but u didn't want a hug I wanted jake to stop kissing that leech. But suddenly I didn't feel right … renesmee's eyes locked with mine and she gave me a evil smile. I started to run towards them. But she had already bit into his neck.

"JACOB!"

Jacobs POV:D

Leah screamed my name and she was crying but when I looked at her she was sleeping.

"hey lee wake up… its okay im right here." Her eyes shot open and she saw and pounced on me she was hugging me by the neck tightly.

"shhhh" I rubbed her back "what happened?"

"I had a nightmare." She squeaked

"about what?" I felt her go stiff and unintwine herself from me

"nothing what time is it?" I checked my phone

"4:28" I said

"oh." She was still kinda shaking "what are you doing?" she asked looking at me in bed with her.

I blushed "I ..uhh…uhmm… well I carried you in here and well you kinda didn't let me go." Even in the dark I could tell she was turing red. "cmon lets go to sleep." She said I was kinda surprised she didn't get me to move but she did just have a nightmare. That's when I realized something. Leah has never sryed before. Atleast not infront of the pack. Could the dream really have been that bad? I could tell was still awake.

"Lee?"

"hmm." She said

"you wanna talk about it?"

"not really."

"okay?" I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Leah turned and started watching it. I feel asleep watching her…. She was so beautiful….

Leahs Pov:D

Oh my god I was dumb! What the hell?! How did I end up here? I remember I fell asleep at the beach but then what happened? I ended up here I guess. I look at Jacob he fell asleep with his mouth open and he was lightly snoring. I tried to close his mouth but when I touched him he slightly opened his eyes and my hand froze in mid air he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him so that my head was on his chest. I blushed …. I felt…good. What was wrong with me? My stomach has butterflies and I feel like snuggling closer. Oh my goodness I was losing my mind. I could NOT fall for Jacob! He was my Alpha for crying out loud!


	5. Chapter 5

JACOBS POV:D

I woke up and found I was hugging Leah to me. Leah took a deep breath and she got up. She realized she was locked in my grasp and she sighed. She squeezed out and out a pillow in my arms I fought the urge to smile she got up and she was wearing my shirt. When did she change? She looked at me and walk over and with two fingers she closed my mouth, as fast as I could I grabbed her by the waist and flew her under me I rested on my forearm so I wasn't putting all my weight on her. She gasped at the suddenness of my movements I looked at her with a smug look on my face but I couldn't help but laugh her face was priceless.

"What the hell Jake?" she screamed

I just kept laughing but then I thought to try something. I went lower around her neck and hovered there. My breath hitting her neck has I spoke

"What if I lost all control and I did something to you right know?" I asked I felt her shiver and I grinned at myself pleased at her reaction.

"Shut up Jake ….stop practicing your lines on me…"

"What?"I asked confused

"Stop practicing the lines your gonna use on renesmee on me… can you get up we have school and I need to get dressed." I moved so she could get up.

"Do me a favor?"She asked

"Hmm?"

"Can you get my bag from the car?"

"No."I said

"Get up Jake im gonna go take a shower."

I heard her go into my bathroom and the water turn on and she started singing thousand years by Christina Perry. What the hell? Leah was a really good singer. I accidently fell asleep while I listened to her.

I shot awake someone splashed water on my face. It was Leah. She was laughing as she flung her wet hair to her back then I realized that she was in a towel and I couldn't help but stare. She shrunk back under my gaze.

"Will you go get my clothes?!"

"nahh this is a good look for you , you should wear this often" she blushed.

"Fine! I'll just give your dad a heart attack I guess." She started for the door

"Wait.. I'll go."I grabbed my keys and got her bag.

"Here "I said

"Go outside."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I need to change."

"Oh yea right.. I don't mind staying." She smirked at me and out her hand on my chest and was pushing me gently walking so her legs rubbed mine and staring at me from under her lashes. I was shocked when the door shut in my face. It took her about two minutes to change and she opened the door that's when I actually got a good look at her she was so beautiful I wanted her so bad I growled a little in my throat and she looked at me like I was crazy walked past her to get into the shower and by the time I came out we were already running late.

Finally it was Saturday. I went to go get Leah from her locker but I saw a blond head there with her. Leah was smiling and nodding. I felt kind of sick to my stomach as I found out who it was. It was Noah. Leah and I locked eyes what's he doing here I asked her through my eyes. I saw her tell Noah "Ill talk to you later" and walked over to me

"hey. " she said casually

"Hey… what did he want?" I asked

"Oh I said yes to him were going out tonight." She said

"What?! WHY?!"

"Because I want to! Why are you making such a big deal out of this it's just a date it's not like I agreed to marry him!"

"Then why don't you get him to drive you home." I screamed at her

"FINE! I will I wouldn't want to take your precious time with renesmee anyways!" she screamed and stormed off.

I started towards my car. Why had I gotten so mad? It wasn't any of my business who she went out with. I sighed and went to go find her….

**How was that? I tried to make it long :D I hope you guys like it please read and review:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**heyyyy soooo my story has been kinda confusing and im sorry bout that:C BUT no more confusion i swear! Leah and jake like eachother its juust really hard for them to belive it:D Caleb asked leah (i know i put noah im sorry it was a honest mistake lol:D) and jacob get mad BUT what if the date gets postponed and something else happens instead? hope you guys like it Read and Review please:D:D:D**

JACOBS POV:D

"Jakkeeeyyyyyyy" said Paul.

"Shut up!"i said as i walked through the door to the kitchen to pour my self a glass of juice.

"awhhh wachs da madda?" he ohhed at me like a baby and i felt like slapping him upside the head.

"So we got a problem."he said

"what?"

"Leah."

"Shut it." i said

"well your decision is affecting us all.. Why is she your Beta? Shes the one you shouldve kicked out first!"

"Enough! i will not hear one word against my beta!" i yelled at him

"Fine lets make a bet..." this guy really didnt know how to quit did he?

"What?"

"tonight we have a double date... Meand reachel and you and leah"

"Not happening"

"Chicken"

"F off"

"and you call yourself an Alpha?" he smirked at me

"Fine!" i said

Leahs POv:D

i was sitting at home in sweats and a tank top. i had canceled my date with Caleb. I wasnt really in the mood. i honeslty just wanted to see the jealousy in Jacobs eyes again... i heard a tap on my window. I ignored it the first few times but then it kept getting louder i looked out side and jacob was standing thier shirtless. i stared at his muscle as it flexed telling me to hurry up and open the window. Was it really that hard for him to wear a shirt? i opened my window

"you have time for a walk" he asked

"Sure i guess." i closed my window and went down stairs.

"whats up?" i asked

"you cancled your date with Caleb?" he asked

"you canceled your date with Renesmee?"i asked again

"Touche."

"why did you call me here right know?"

"To tell you that tomorrow we have to go out with Paul and Rachel."

"whyyyyy?" i asked

JACOBS POV

I explained to her why she had to do it and i finally got her to agree with me.

"So you up for it?"

"... i guess." she sounded ... sad

"Lee is everything okay?"

"yea." she replyed "everthings great." she said

"What did you dream of last night?"

"Nothing." she said looking away from me

"Apparently not you were crying leah." i said.

"Shut up Jacob."

"Tell me" i pleaded

"I'm leaving."

i grabbed her hand and pulled her against a tree.

"what are you doing" she whispered. I got really close to her.

"... Jake..." her breath smelled like gum

"what did you dream of?" i asked

"let me go." she said

"tell me and i will." i told her

"Nothing i don't remember." Right then Seth came out calling Leah. Way to ruin the mood kid. i growled in my throat.

"let me go." she pleaded. i held her there for a few more seconds and i let her go and watched her run back to her she had a nice ass.

I was losing my mind! Was it possible for someone to go crazy from lust? Urghhh i wanted her soo bad!

**alright there it is:D so my friend made me realize is shouldnt be offended by some of the comments that have been made on my story so whoever "Guest" is if you dont like my story then dont read it :D thanks Merry i owe you one big time:D**

**LOTS OF LOVE,**

**Blckwaterforeve:D:D:D:D**

**Muah:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes i have finally uploaded to chapter 7 yayyyy:D so read and review porfavor:D lol please do it :D**

Leahs Pov

I woke up and looked at my alarm. It was already 9:23 in the morning... so i got up and went to take a shower.

After my shower I went to my room to brush my soaking wet hair. I heard a thump downstairs... My mom was at Charlie's and Seth had patrol at 6 o'clock.

I walked downstairs timidly not wanting the stranger to know i was coming. I turned the corner to go to the kitchen and ran smack into Jacob.

"Goodness jake let me know before you want to give me a heart attack."

"Sorry i just came by to tell you about tonight..."

"Whats tonight?" i asked confused

"We have to go out with Paul and Rachel remember?" he asked me wide eyed.

"Oh yeah."i said and scrunched my nose.

"So besides that what are you going to do today?" he asked

"I am going to do homework and watch movies." I said

"All day?" he asked

"I dunno... as long as it takes i guess." i said and plopped myself down in front of the TV.

He smiled and said "Good thing i brought all my stuff."

i smiled at him... i didn't mind if he stayed... as long as he helped me with my Calculas.

i got up to put the movie Grown ups in.. i knew he enjoyed that movie.

He came back in and sat on the couch.

After english and history i breezed through Micro biology. I got up to put "The Vow." in. This was my choice.

"What are we watching?" he asked

"The Vow." i answered

"The what?"

"Just watch."

As I struggles through Cal i felt a tug on my hair. Jacob had been playing with my hair since we were little and i enjoyed it but ofcourse i would never tell him that.

After another 30 minutes or so Jake made room for me to sit on the couch i could tell he was enjoying the movie. So i tried to get comfortable without moving too much. But Jake realised i guess and pulled me down to lay down against him.

i don't know when but i fell asleep against jacob.

Jacobs pov:D

I shrugged Leah a little

"Lee, cmon get up lee bear."

"Im up." she said against my chest

"You wanna go get ready?"

"oh uhmm yea." She got up and went to go change.

Leah took about 10 minutes to get ready and she came down the stairs in a green top that she had to wear a tank top under or you could see everything and some gray skinny jeans. She looked really pretty.

I grabbed my keys and we left.

**Soooo this is about it for NOW lol im about to post another one in a few minutes but better than nothing right?**

**READ AND REVIEW:D:D:D:D**


End file.
